


Violet

by krispollo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: ill update the tags i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispollo/pseuds/krispollo
Summary: The fate of the world is in your hands now! Many lives will now bend to your own will, and their births and deaths are now at your fault! Many timelines, many possibilities, but now tell me my dear: How will you manage to deal with such a burden?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Violet

A recent study in Heaven conducted by unnamed angels of unknown ranks show that Earth is not of any interest to those inhabiting it, despite the many different positions and tasks each one was assigned to on their time there. Everybody chosen to be a part of the survey had to, of course, be an angel who either resided in Earth at the moment or had previously been there for a mission. They were chosen at random, their names being drawn out of a fish bowl filled with their names scribbled in odd smelling ink on small slips of paper. Immediately after being chosen, the lucky participants would immediately be interrupted in their daily lives to be asked on their opinions and views on Earth.

Views on the planet were mostly negative when discussing just about any of the aspects about it. One angel commented, “The humans here are all idiots! Nothing interesting goes on in their short lives, their complaints and wishes are all the same, and I’m even surprised they managed to live on for long”. Another one stated, “If you told me to look at a roach and a human, I’d think they were just about the same. The scenery doesn’t even compare to Heaven at all, getting rid of it wouldn’t be so bad”. When asked to give their opinions, one interviewee even laughed for about five hours before walking away, back to doing whatever they were doing.

A rough percentage gathered from the randomly selected subjects shows that 98% of angels were awaiting for a proper Armageddon this time, with no interruptions or hiatuses, only pure war. The other 2% were from two different individuals altogether, one of which only stated that the destruction of Earth would sadden them because “There would never be a trainwreck as great as Earth’s entire existence”. However, we will choose not to focus on this statement whatsoever, but instead focusing on only one interviewee with much positivity to share about their experiences on Earth. When we popped in to ask him a few questions, he was momentarily shocked about the sudden appearance of another angel as he was trying to mix cake batter into a bowl, but nonetheless obliged with no hassle. Asking him for his opinions on his much longer time living on the planet, we transcribed his following response:

“Well, if you want any complaints from me, I would have to apologize profusely for disappointing you. I can’t seem to find any true bad when it comes to what the Earth inhabits. I cannot say for certain that everything is perfect, I would’ve still liked for my consideration for the giraffe’s necks to be at least an inch shorter, and I believe that the human race still wasn’t exactly prepared for the durian fruit to be revealed, but those are only slight criticisms I can give for a nonetheless unique world. Each human can be different and have different occupations. Some can make an entirely new concept we had never thought up ourselves. They can hold different beliefs that stir them to either conflict or unity. Why, the memoirs and thoughts that they have collected in a lifetime can even be catalogued and ready for the entire world to read! Sure, their more modernized ‘gardens’ aren’t as impressive, but it is always the thought that counts. I for one enjoy whatever the Earth can hold, from ideas to formulas to solutions to change, and there is no other way I’d like to live”.

Of course, with a unique answer comes an even uniquer question for the individual. When asked, “What would you do if you were given the chance to make a world of your own?”, it only took a short moment for the angel to reply. “Other than changing the height of a giraffe’s neck and the durian fruit being introduced instead in 1984, I wouldn’t make it any less different from how the Earth is today”, he chuckled to himself.

But before going back to mixing his batter, he left us with one last remark.

“No, I think I might’ve lied a bit. I wouldn’t change any aspect of Earth per say. Rather, I would change the circumstances surrounding it”.


End file.
